


Crossing Time

by sauciemel



Series: Crossing Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Crossing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Rose stood there as the Doctor looked at her. She had just declared her love for him.  
  
 _‘And I suppose if it’s my last chance to say it’_  
  
Rose gulped and gasped as she waited for the words.  
  
 _‘Rose Tyler’_  
  
Then he was gone. Her heart shattered into millions of little pieces at that exact moment. She turned and ran sobbing to her mum.  
  
Her Mum held her tight as the tears flowed. Rose sank to the wet sand. “He left me Mum.”  
  
“Shhh he had to sweetheart.” Jackie stroked her hair.  
  
“I .. I love him” she sobbed.  
  
“I know sweetheart and he loves you, you know that.”  
  
Rose nodded but she had needed to hear him say it. After a while her Dad came over.  
  
“Come on love lets go.” he placed his arm around her and pulled her up.  
  
“What do I do now Dad?” she looked at him.  
  
“Whatever you want Rose.”   
  
\---  
  
Rose, Jackie, Pete and Mickey all got back to London early the next morning. Rose was shattered and went straight to her room. Where she stayed for three weeks. Her mum had told her maid to make sure she had food and drink. Jackie knew Rose was grieving but she had to come out soon.  
  
At the end of the beginning of the fourth week Jackie had, had enough and stormed upstairs. “ROSE MARION TYLER.” she yelled as she threw the door open.  
  
“What.” Rose looked at her mum.  
  
“What have you become Rose eh. Locked away pining over him. Will he be doing that?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“NO, he will be protecting time and space, he will miss you yes, as you miss him. But you cant wallow in your grief forever Rose.”  
  
“I know, I want to mum but it hurts.”  
  
“Then put that feeling into something, I did.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Bringing you up, I worked as hard as I could and hated it but I knew it was giving you the best start in life so I stuck at it and I was good at it. Find something your good at Rose and put all that pain into it. That’s what the Doctor does.”  
  
“You know what Mum your right, he is protecting our old home. I will protect this one.”  
  
“That’s my girl now come on.” Jackie pulled Rose up. “Cuppa tea?”  
  
“Love one.”  
  
\---  
  
Over the coming Months Rose became a fully fledged field agent at TORCHWOOD. After a year she was a team leader to Jake, Mickey, Alex and Fred. They were the top team. Then all of a sudden this new machine they had been working on started to work.  
  
It was a Dimension Cannon. A new alien species had swapped information about it and then it just started working. But then they had noticed slowly stars were going out across the whole cosmos. They had no idea why, how or who or what was causing it but it couldn’t be good.   
  
They had tested and tested the life out of the Dimension Cannon before the agreed on who would use it. They knew they needed to find the Doctor. So it was deemed that Rose would go. They didn’t know if it would work but it was a chance they had to take.  
  
So Rose had stood ready to go on an adventure to find the Doctor.  
  
“Good luck love.” Pete smiled.   
  
“Thanks Dad. I wont stop until I find him.”  
  
“I know.” then he flipped a switch and Rose pulled the yellow disc out and pushed it and in a flash, she was gone.  
  
\---  
  
Rose found herself stood on a street. A normal looking street. She started to walk along when he phone rang.  
  
“Hello Rose?”  
  
“Jake hi.”  
  
“Good you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, have just started to explore I will ring you when I find something.”  
  
“Ok, stay safe, the jump needs at least 20 minutes to recharge ok?”  
  
“Ok. Bye.”  
  
Rose pocketed her phone, just incase this Earth didn’t have them yet.  
  
\---  
  
Rose found this Parallel mirrored her old Earth. It had the same smells and no Zeppelins. So she carried on down the street.   
  
He was coming out of a shop when WHAM.  
  
“I am so sorry.” he said as he held his hand out for the woman.  
  
Rose landed on the pavement with a thud. Then she heard him say he was sorry and saw a hand appear. She froze that hand. The long slender fingers and manly hairy hand. She took it and looked up at him.  
  
The man stood there looking at the woman he had just knocked on her arse. “How about I buy you a coffee as an apology.” he had blurted out. Why had he done that. He had just got his life back together after being locked up for 5 years for something he hadn’t done. He had gotten his name cleared, came out with some money from it.   
  
He had sworn off women for a while. But yet here he was asking this woman for a coffee.  
  
Rose couldn’t speak. The Doctor was stood in front of her. But it wasn’t him. He had the same hair, not as much product in it, the same chocolate eyes, but he had a blue and white stripey shirt on, tight blue jeans and a black leather jacket. She looked down, she half expected to see a pair of converse but he had a pair of brown suede trainers on with a white stripe. Then she realised she had been staring.   
  
“Sorry, a coffee sounds lovely I’m Rose.”  
  
“Brendan, nice to meet you Rose.”  
  
Rose followed Brendan as he took her to the local Starbucks. He chatted about his work, she had told him she was travelling around the country. He had smiled and said he hoped she was enjoying it.  
  
Rose felt her heart aching to kiss Brendan. He looked like her Doctor, same smile, the look in his eyes.  
  
Brendan could see the twinkle in Rose’s eyes. He wanted her. But did he dare go down that road again. He didn’t want to be hurt again. He glanced at his watch. He had to get back to his office. He had a phone call to take soon and then he was done for the weekend.  
  
“Rose, I know this may sound like a come on. But I have to go to the office and then I am free for the weekend. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me and then maybe get something to eat?”  
  
“That isn’t a come on and I would love to accompany you and have something to eat. I am in no rush to head off.” she smiled.  
  
Brendan then got up and they headed for his office.  
  
\---  
  
Rose held on to Brendan’s hand as he walked towards a car, he opened the door and let Rose in. she took a deep breath as he closed the door. Rose knew it wasn’t the best idea to get into a car with someone she had just met but this was a version of the Doctor on this world. She had to play it out.  
  
It was a short drive to his office. He led her up to the lift. How he was managing to refrain from kissing her was beyond him.  
  
Rose stared at him. She longed to run her hands through his hair and kiss him but she had to be patient.  
  
The lift dinged and opened and they walked down the corridor. Brendan stopped at his receptionist desk. His usual receptionist was off on maternity leave so the agency had got a temp in and she was bloody good, bit gobby but he could live with that.  
  
“Has Mr Smythe been in touch Miss Noble?”  
  
Donna looked up at him, he was skinny streak of nothing but a good man. She knew about his past and that was his business she was happy enough in her work. “His PA rang and said he had been called away on urgent business and would reschedule the call Mr Block.”  
  
“Ok, right then I am heading out of the office for the rest of the day, you can go to Miss Noble and I will see you bright and early on Monday.” Brendan smiled and then took Rose by the hand.  
  
“Right then time to find a place to eat.” he said as he guided her into the lift.  
  
\---  
  
Brendan found them a little Italian restaurant just down from his office. They both ordered spaghetti Bolognaise. Both stating it was their favourite. Rose had a glass of wine with hers. Brendan didn’t as he was driving.  
  
Rose excused herself just after finishing her food. She had to inform Torchwood on her current find.  
  
She stepped into the cubicle and took her mobile out.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Rose you ok?”  
  
“Fine. I have found both the Doctor’s doppelganger and Miss Noble.”  
  
“Good does he know you?”  
  
“No he isn’t the Doctor just looks like him. I haven’t had the signal from the small device to jump back yet.”  
  
“Ok, as soon as you get it come back ok?”  
  
“Sure Jake,” then she hung up.  
  
\---  
  
Brendan couldn’t help but watch Rose’s arse sashay as she walked to the ladies. This woman was stirring feelings in him he had long buried. After Miranda, Kerry, Laura and Naomi he had sworn himself off women. It had taken him a year to clear his name after Miranda had gotten home sick and came home. He knew he had to tell Rose. He felt like he had known her for years. She felt right somehow to him. Then he saw her coming back.  
  
\---  
  
Rose smiled as she saw Brendan but then she saw the look on his face. “Brendan you ok?” she asked as she sat down.  
  
“I need to tell you something. But not here.”  
  
“Ok.” Did he know who she really was.  
  
“How about we take a walk.”   
  
Rose nodded.   
  
Brendan paid the bill and they left.  
  
They walked down towards the river. It was a warm night and Rose had shrugged off her jacket.   
  
Brendan led them to a seat overlooking the river. He sat down and stretched his long lean legs out and crossed them at the ankles.  
  
“Brendan what is it?”  
  
He leaned his elbow on the back of the seat. “I need to tell you about my past Rose. Its not pretty.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Brendan then started to tell her about how his parents died when he was 9 in a house fire, how he and his sister Susan had been put into care as there was no one to look after them. Susan was 6 years older than him and she had forgot him when she left care. Brendan had no one to help him. When he hit 18 they said there you go and by. He was thrown out into the world.   
  
He had a good brain and put it to work. He went to Uni got the qualifications he needed. He set up a .com business with a mate. But the one thing he did wrong all the time was women. He always fell hook line and sinker. He had, had a few girlfriends. But no one really serious not until he met Miranda.  
  
Rose noticed the look of anger, pain and sadness when he spoke her name.  
  
Brendan took a deep breath and continued on. How he met her at a mutual friends birthday. They had clicked straight away and gone back to her flat. he didn’t go into detail but he told her it wasn’t something he did, sleeping with someone on the first night. He fell for her in 3 days (stupid he knew) but by the 10th day things turned sour. Miranda was always busy with her job. So Brendan had decided to put her shelves up and tidy up for her. So she could have a relaxing night.  
  
He had taken the spare key that morning and waited as she left for work. Then he snuck back in and set about his plan. He was just putting her clean laundry (which he had washed, dried and ironed for her) when he found an old diary. From when she was 18. He knew it was wrong but he read it.   
  
Miranda came in and didn’t like that he had took her key and messed around in her flat and that he had read her diary. He then pointed out the part about sleeping with her sisters boyfriend. She told him to go and he told her he loved her and then she said to go. It had hurt him.  
  
He left and a few days later he did meet someone, Kerry Miranda’s sister. At first he wanted to get revenge on Miranda. But he fell for Kerry to. But she turned out to be hard to live with. They were looking for a flat. Kerry and Miranda had found one. Brendan loved it but Kerry changed her mind, she did often. Then he got on brilliant with Troy. He was trying to help him. But in the end Troy took his own life. Brendan took it hard. Kerry pushed him away.   
  
He had never cheated on anyone in his life but Kerry pushed him into Miranda’s best friends arms. He knew he should of called off the wedding and told her but he didn’t. not until the wedding day. He and Laura got married that day instead.  
  
Miranda was fuming.  
  
A few months later and Brendan had found out that Laura was a heavy drinker. He had tried to get her to stop. But alas to no avail. Laura had rang Miranda to arrange a meeting. But she got cold feet at the last moment and asked Brendan to go. He did, but tragedy struck whilst he was away.   
  
Laura had drank too much and passed out whilst she was in the bath and drowned.  
  
The next few weeks past in a blur for him. He packed a load of Laura’s stuff and gave it to Miranda, he just wanted to forget. He moved away. But Miranda wouldn’t give up. He got a slip of newspaper from her (forwarded by Laura’s mum) about the fire in which his parents had died in. it pissed him off so he went to see her. Stupid idea. She found out where he was and followed him.   
  
He had found a new girlfriend. She was timid and a self harmer. He seemed to always find the ones that had a problem. He had set himself up in a new job and was doing well. Until Miranda came.  
  
He got and injunction against her. Then Naomi suggested that they get her to come to the flat and have the police arrive a few moments later. They did this but unbeknown to Brendan Naomi had other plans.  
  
Rose sat there listening to this poor man’s story. It felt like he had never opened up about this to anyone.  
  
They set him up. Planned Miranda’s ‘murder’ drugged him. He was arrested, they planted evidence and he was found guilty and got 22 years. But Miranda had used Laura’s passport to flee to Australia where Naomi’s parents lived. 18 months he spent in jail. But Miranda had gotten homesick and came back. She was arrested as soon as she got back. It had taken a year but Brendan had got his name cleared and compensation too.  
  
“Sorry to have rambled on but I thought you should know.”  
  
Rose had tears in her eyes. He had suffered like her Doctor had suffered. Then she pulled him in and kissed him.  
  
Brendan wasn’t expecting to be kissed. But he let her.   
  
Rose deepened the kiss. She wanted him. Her tongue teased along his lips, begging to enter. He slightly parted his lips and Rose let her tongue slide in. she explored the depths of his mouth.   
  
Brendan slid his in hers and then there tongues started to dance together.  
  
Rose ran her hands through his hair. She lightly scraped his scalp and he moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss and looked at him.  
  
Brendan looked deep into her caramel eyes.   
  
“I am so sorry for what you have been through. She sounds like a right bitch.”  
  
Brendan smiled.   
  
Rose then straddled him. She could feel the bulge in his pants. “I am only here for a short while.” she said with such sadness.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Lets not waste it.”   
  
“Rose, I haven’t … not since Naomi.”  
  
“Well then let me put that right.” Rose then kissed him again.  
  
Brendan ran his hands up her back. She tasted like sweet honey to him. He could feel his c**k twitching. He had to have her now. “Rose, I want to f**k you here and now.” he said breaking the kiss.  
  
“I do too.”  
  
Brendan looked around he saw a secluded spot and beckoned her to follow. He had never had outdoor sex before. He led her into the trees. He found a perfect spot. They wouldn’t be able to lie down.  
  
He turned and pinned her against the tree.   
  
Rose gasped and kissed him. “Oh God Brendan please f**k me now.”  
  
Brendan kissed her and then he let her hands go and they quickly diversed each other of their clothes. He placed a finger inside Rose. She was wet and gasped as he started to pull in and out. He added another finger and curled them.   
  
Rose placed one leg on his hip as he finger f**ked her. “Jesus. Yes …. Oh god.”  
  
Brendan pulled his finger out and grabbed a condom. He always carried one in his wallet, didn’t know why but was glad he did at this moment in time. He slid it on his hard and throbbing c**k and then lifted Rose onto him. He told her to wrap her legs around him. He slid in and filled her. She was wet and tight. He started to thrust deep inside her. “God … F**k” he said as he placed one hand on her pert arse and the other on the tree.   
  
Rose bucked in time with him. She felt her orgasm coiling. This man was hitting all her spots. “Cum for me Brendan.” she urged him.  
  
“Together.” he panted as he thrust faster. It had been a while and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He felt her clamp around his c**k and then he exploded into the condom.   
  
After a few moments their orgasms past. He let Rose down and slid out of her. He kissed her. “Thank you.”  
  
“For what?” Rose said out of breath.  
  
“Setting me free.”  
  
“Glad to help.”  
  
They quickly got ready and then Rose heard the beeping. Her heart sank a little she had just started to help him.   
  
“You have to go don’t you?” Brendan asked.  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“I’m never ever gonna see you again am I?”  
  
“Never say never ever.”   
  
“Ok, I am glad I met you Rose.”  
  
“I am glad I met you Brendan, you will find the right person one day. We both will.” she smiled and kissed him.  
  
Brendan waved as he got into his car.  
  
Rose pulled out her phone. “Ok Jake, ready for next jump.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose landed back in Pete’s world.   
  
“You get sorted then?”  
  
“Yeah, Donna was there and so was a version of the Doctor. But now I need a shower and then we find the next window.”  
  
20 minutes later she was showered and back in the Cannon room.  
  
“Rose you need to wear these.” Pete handed her a dress, corset boots, petticoat and under things.   
  
“Where am I going?”  
  
“Venice and this is what was worn in that time period.”  
  
“Ok.”   
  
Rose got changed, she clipped her hair up. “Do we know anything?”  
  
“No just that Miss Noble is there again, so the Doctor or a version of him will be around to.”  
  
“So these are Donna’s timelines, past, present and future in all parallels?”  
  
“Yes and until we hit the right one you have to keep going.”   
  
“Ok.” Rose picked up her bag. She had put a few extra things in it. “Ok wish me luck.” Then she pressed the button on the device and jumped.  
  
\---  
  
The place was crowded as she stepped from the alley. People were milling around. She heard a shout.   
  
“That’s my purse.”  
  
She saw a woman in a red dress run past, then a few moments later a man. She didn’t take notice of at first. She walked around listening to people. It was weird being in the past and the Doctor not being there.   
  
Then she felt a nudge.   
  
“Sorry.”   
  
She turned there was a woman but it was the man off in the distance that she noticed. But then he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
It took her a week to find him. There were rumours of this man, he was a doctor, could tell you your future, was a lawyer. She tracked him to a room. She found he had a man servant.  
  
“Hello I need to speak with you master.”  
  
“And you would be?”  
  
“Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Of?”  
  
“The Tyler estate back in London.”  
  
“Ok. I will let him know.” he beckoned her in.  
  
“Sir, there is a blonde haired woman downstairs, from London.”  
  
“London you say eh Rocco? Let her in then.”  
  
The man came back and led her upstairs. “Miss Tyler sir.”  
  
“Thank you Rocco, would you be so kind as to bring us up some wine.” he grinned.  
  
Rocco muttered something and left.  
  
“Miss Tyler, nice to meet you, now which of my services do you require?”  
  
Then a voice bellowed up. “Oi Casanova I want paying for that bottle.”   
  
“Ah Miss Noble, she owns these lodgings.”   
  
Rose smiled. Ok there was Donna.  
  
“So Mr Casanova what services do you offer?”  
  
He looked at her and raised and eyebrow. “Oh I put my hand at anything.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later Rose lay panting next to him. “You put your hand, tongue and other parts to good use Giac.”  
  
“Thank you Miss Tyler.” Giacamo grinned.   
  
Rose then heard a beeping. “Ah that’s my cue to leave now.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yes, I have places to go.”  
  
“Ok well nice to have met you Miss Tyler.”  
  
“And you Giac.” Rose then got ready and left the room. She saw Donna as she left. Then headed for an alley and rang Torchwood and jumped back.  
  
\---  
  
“Ok that was weird. Now where?”  
  
\---  
  
Rose jumped again. This time she was stood outside a building ‘Gear Change’ then a woman came out. “Hello can I help you?”  
  
“Yeah erm I am wanting to book some lessons.”  
  
“Oi blondie out the way.” came a yell from behind her. She turned and was almost ran over by Donna.   
  
“I am not getting back in that car, I cant bloody drive and you are no help with ya stupid smurf putting me off.” she slammed the door and stormed off.  
  
Then he stepped out.  
  
“Oh Chris.” Fiona walked over.  
  
“She just needs time, she is getting better.” he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
“We have someone interested in lessons. I would book them in but I have to be at the hospital.”  
  
“You go, I will deal with it.” Chris kissed her. “Right hello, you want some lessons?” he shook Rose’s hand  
  
“Yeah, just prices and some info at the minute you know.”   
  
“Well follow me.”   
  
Rose went to when she heard the beep. “Ah that is my pager I have to go, I will come back though.”  
  
“Ok, see you soon.”  
  
She then ran round the corner “Listen, unless I need to change clothes just jump me to the next place.”  
  
“Ok Rose.”  
  
Then she disappeared.  
  
\---  
  
Rose appeared on a beach. Not another beach. But then she realised something. There were Zeppelins in the sky. This was Pete’s world. She took her phone out.  
  
“Jake why am I back here?”  
  
“It’s the next window Rose.”  
  
“You mean we have a doppelganger for the Doctor here?”  
  
“Must have and a Donna.”  
  
“Ok. I will get back in touch later.” Rose pocketed the phone.  
  
“F**king stupid bloody piece of crap.”   
  
Rose heard the raised voice. She turned and saw the back of a man, he wore a long blue overcoat and had chestnut coloured hair.  
  
“Oi mate you break it you pay for it.” came a woman’s voice.  
  
“Fine here yae are.”  
  
Rose watched as the man threw some coins at the woman. Who turned out to be Donna. So that meant.  
  
Rose tailed him as he walked along the mile in Blackpool.  
  
The man stopped and pretended to look in a window. This woman had been following him for 10 minutes now. Then his mobile shrilled.  
  
“Carlisle? On my way” then he headed towards the tower.  
  
Rose followed. The man had gone a few steps and he turned. “You got a prob…” then he saw who it was. “Sorry Miss Tyler isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah, and I am sorry I was the one following you.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Just, you know,” she hadn’t realised she had placed her hand on his face. “Sorry, you remind me of someone I lost.”  
  
“Oh, listen I have to interview some people at the tower, you erm fancy a coffee after?”  
  
“I would love one.”  
  
“Ok you know where the Science Museum is, there is a small café/diner across from it, I will meet you there as soon as I can.”  
  
“Ok see you there erm …”  
  
“Sorry Peter, Peter Carlisle.”  
  
\---  
  
An hour later Rose was sat chatting to Peter. He looked like her Doctor but was so different. She was liking getting to know him.   
  
“So what brings the heiress to the Vitex fortune all the way up to Blackpool?”  
  
“Oh just travelling you know. You?”  
  
“Work.”  
  
“Oh and that is?”  
  
“Oh I am a Detective Inspector for North Lakes Constabulary, while back I was involved in a murder case up here. It was unsolved and now am here solving it.”  
  
“Ok. So you don’t live here?”  
  
“No, Kendall when am not here.”  
  
“Sounds nice.”  
  
“It is, the place is beautiful been there a while now. About 15 years.”  
  
“Wow, that’s a while.”  
  
Then she heard the beep go off, “Ah need to go now.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yeah, its my Zeppelin its ready to leave soon.”  
  
“Erm” he reached back and rubbed his neck. “Listen I know you will probably say no.”  
  
“Will I?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Maybe I wont.”  
  
“Ok here is my card. If your ever in Kendall or want to chat or something.”  
  
“I will call you Peter.” Rose leant over and kissed him on the cheek “I promise you I will call.” then she left.  
  
“Ok boys next jump.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood outside this huge mansion. Bigger than the one her Dad has.   
  
“Come on Miss the Master will be home soon and he will want to interview you himself.” said a woman.   
  
Rose was ushered inside, where 3 others were sat, they were all men.  
  
“Boy you sure you want to be here?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I want to be here?”  
  
“Nothing but after all that happened with the St Trinians girls and the demise of AD1 and the way he is with women.”  
  
“Oh that, everyone deserves a second chance don’t they.” what the hell had she jumped into this time.  
  
\---  
  
The car pulled up and he stepped from the car. It had been two years since his fall from grace. But he had picked himself up and pulled himself back up. He had changed (well he liked to think he had.) he had employed a few more female staff members and was getting some help for his problems towards women.  
  
“My Lord there a four applicants for you PA job.” his maid said as he entered.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Three men and one woman.”  
  
“A woman.” he sounded surprised.   
  
He walked over to the study where they were sitting. The men looked nervous but the woman looked bored and beautiful.   
  
“Show the men through first if you would.”   
  
Then he went to his office.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was bored. She had learned that they were here for the position of PA for Lord Piers Pomfrey or Sir Piers which ever way you wanted to address him. He sounded a bit of a prick but this was where she had to be.  
  
She had been sat there just over three hours now. The last man had just gone in.   
  
“Miss Tyler here is some refreshment.” the maid said as she set down a tray with some coffee and some sandwiches.   
  
“Thank you erm sorry I didn’t catch your name?”  
  
“Miss Briar.” the maid said.   
  
“Hello and thank you.”  
  
Then a lot of shouting was heard from the room the man had just went into. “Oh sounds like trouble.” Rose smiled.  
  
Miss Briar looked at the clock it was 15 minutes to four, “Would you excuse me Miss Tyler I have my duties to attend to.”   
  
Rose smiled as the maid left.  
  
\---  
  
The man came out looking rather upset and left. Then Miss Briar went in.   
  
An hour later and she was still sat there. Now she was getting cheesed off. Then the door opened and Miss Briar came out.  
  
“You may go in now.” she smiled  
  
Rose could have sworn she looked a little dishelved  
  
\---  
  
Rose stepped in.  
  
“Ah Miss Tyler I am so sorry for your wait, I had erm so business to attend to.” he smiled at her.  
  
She was a little shocked to see he had short grey hair, but still had those dreamy chocolate eyes.   
  
“So you are interested in being my PA.”  
  
“Yes.” she sat down.  
  
“Well I must say I am bit surprised that you came, I mean after my mishap.”  
  
“You mean AD1 and St Trinians?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well am not interested in your past just the here and now.”  
  
“I think I am going to like you Miss Tyler.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Pardon.”  
  
“My name is Rose.”  
  
Then a small ripple appeared and Rose saw the TARDIS. Then it was gone. She looked at Piers who had froze. “Control” Rose had her mobile in her hand.  
  
“Control here.”  
  
“Erm is everything ok?”  
  
“Well we have noticed some ripples appearing a little after you have said who you are. Well except in one window.”  
  
“The one back there?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well I saw the ripple and the TARDIS and now this version of the Doctor is froze. I think its best if I leave and not use my name any more.”  
  
“Yeah, ok we will give you a jump right now.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose looked at the man froze in time. She got up and kissed him on the lips. “I will find You, the real you.” then she vanished.  
  
\---  
  
Rose found herself stood in front of a load of tents. “Ok” she looked around it was the V Festival or Glastonbury. Then she heard shouting. She saw a man point up at the sky and then a snake and skull appear in the sky. Then he looked at something and made for it.  
  
A few seconds later there were a few more people and the man she had seen was gone. Then she heard someone speak. “Harry? Harry Potter.”  
  
“You have got to be kidding, am in Harry Potter” Rose hid and then she felt a hand on her mouth.   
  
“Don’t move or make a sound or I will break your pretty little neck.”   
  
She gulped and nodded. Then darkness took her.  
  
\---  
  
She opened her eyes and was sick on the floor. Then she look up and saw him. He looked scruffy and so well so evil.   
  
“So you are?”  
  
“No one.” she said as she wiped her mouth,  
  
His tongue slid out the side of his mouth. “You’re a muggle aren’t you?”  
  
“Erm what will you do if I am?”  
  
The man laughed. He through his head back. “Mmm have some fun with you.”  
  
“Oh.” Rose crawled back she didn’t like this version.  
  
“Ah you have every right to be scared of me Miss. I was one of his most trusted Death Eaters. No one knew that I was. Well not until one of us turned turncoat.”  
  
“Well I have no interest in what you, Voldermort or Harry get up to am just passing through.”  
  
“So you know of the Dark lord and of Potter?”  
  
“Yeah and I know who you are Barty.”  
  
His tongue came out again. “Full of info aren’t we.”  
  
Rose gulped. She felt for the small yellow disc and pressed it.  
  
\---  
  
Jake was shocked when Rose appeared.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
“No I just landed in the middle of Harry Potter and The Doctor was Barty Crouch Jr.”  
  
“Oh right, the next jump is ready.”  
  
“Ok. Lets look.” Rose looked and saw it was in Vegas. “Now that’s more like it.”  
  
Jake smiled and then Rose jumped again.  
  
\---  
  
She bought her ticket and made her way to her seat. Then she stopped. There in front of her was a huge life-sized cardboard cut out of the Doctor. Well it actually said.  
  
 ****

**FRIGHT NIGHT  
Opening night.  
Starring the amazing.  
PETER VINCENT  
Magician  
**

  
  
It wasn’t so much that he was a magician it was what he was wearing. He had long dark hair, his eyes were outlined with eyeliner. Long leather coat and tight hugging leather pants that left, well left nothing to the imagination. He wore nothing underneath, you could see his chest and his scar. She smiled. Then made her way to her seat.  
  
\---  
  
90 minutes later and Rose was on her feet. He was a brilliant no Fantastic magician. She saw him packing up, she made a move.  
  
“Mr Vincent.”  
  
Peter looked round and then saw this beautiful woman. “Please call me Peter.”  
  
“Peter, I just wanted to say I love your show.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Your costume is nice too.” she blurted out.  
  
“This, just for the stage. I cant wait to get them off when I am done.” he smiled.  
  
“Well if you need any help.” she then placed her hand over her mouth,  
  
“Well as it happens I do need help, it usually takes me hours to get them off.” his eyes widened.  
  
“Oh I am sure I could make them come off quicker.” she smiled.  
  
“Come with me then.” he smiled and held his hand out and wiggled his fingers.  
  
Then she was hit by a vision of the Doctor holding his hand out in the snow. “Sorry, I cant. I want to but I cant.”  
  
“Ok, well thanks.” he smiled and went back to packing his stuff.  
  
She made the decision now, that she wouldn’t jump every version of the Doctor. She wanted to wait for the real one.  
  
Then the beep went off.  
  
\---  
  
Rose was stood outside a school. Then she heard the roar of a bike. She turned and saw him. He had just took his helmet off. He then walked towards her.  
  
“Daddy.”   
  
Rose turned and saw a little girl about 7 or 8 run up.   
  
“Hello you. How was today?”  
  
“Good, Miss has set us a new project.”  
  
“Good well you can tell me all about it tonight. Is Miss still here.” he smiled and ruffled her hair. “Ah there she is.”  
  
She watched as he walked towards a blonde haired woman. He then pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.   
  
She smiled at least this one wasn’t on his own. Then a voice yelled. “Mrs Tiler a word.”  
  
Rose almost collapsed Tyler/Tiler.  
  
The blonde haired woman parted from him. “Dave I will take Evie home, you can get tea started.”  
  
“Ok Sarah.” he kissed her on the cheek and then hugged the little girl and headed back to his bike.  
  
Rose watched him. Her heart jumped and then so did she.  
  
\---  
  
This time she jumped into the right world. She felt a tap on her shoulder. “A woman is gonna come by blonde hair, tell her that bin there. She will understand, that bin there.”  
  
Donna she smiled.  
  
Then she jumped. She tried twice more, appearing on the TARDIS monitor and on a TV on the Shuttle in Midnight. Then she jumped into a Parallel world. Where Donna never met the Doctor. He died. Rose had to jump and make things right. Then she met Donna and told her that she had been forced to make a different choice but they knew the moment it had changed.  
  
Donna had excepted this and was ready. Rose left her with a message for the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
Rose then found herself on the right world, the Doctor and Donna were no where to be found. So she sought out her Gramps and her Mother. Then is happened. Harriet Jones found a way to get the Doctor here. Rose told them to Jump her to the TARDIS.  
  
Then she saw him. He was stood there. Rose clutched at her gun and then she smiled and ran to him. But then it happened a Dalek shot him down. She was by his side. “Missed you, it missed.”  
  
“Rose. Long time no see.” he said as he grimaced.  
  
“Been busy you know.”  
  
“Argh.”  
  
“Don’t die please don’t die.”   
  
“Rose get him into the TARDIS” Jack said as he picked up her gun and Donna helped her.  
  
The Doctor was dying, he was going to change. He couldn’t not after she had come all this was to find him. And then it happened. He regenerated but then he pointed his regeneration energy at his handy spare hand.  
  
Then things progress quickly. They were captured by the Daleks, Donna was trapped in the TARDIS. Then a Metacrisis grew. Donna saved the day, by becoming the Doctor/Donna.  
  
Then she was stood on Bad Wolf Bay again. Two Doctor’s in front of her. “How was that sentence gonna end?”  
  
“Does it need saying?” the Doctor said.  
  
“And you Doctor, how was that sentence gonna end.”   
  
The other Doctor rubbed her arm and leant in and whispered in her ear. Then she kissed him.   
  
She heard the TARDIS leave. He was gone again. She ran towards it and then felt a hand in hers. She looked at him. She knew in her heart the Doctor had meant well. But she couldn’t she had seen to many versions of him. And she now wanted to be as far away as possible.  
  
“I’m sorry I cant.” she let go of his hand. And ran,  
  
“Rose.” he yelled.  
  
“Let her be Doctor, she has seen so many versions of you over the past few months.”  
  
“Oh”  
  
“Come on lets get in touch with Pete”  
  
\---  
  
 **THREE MONTHS LATER**  
  
The Metacrisis had chosen the name David McDonald, he was an English teacher at a mainstream school. He and Rose had sat down and spoke at length the day after they had arrived. He knew deep down he loved her, well the Doctor did, he was his own man and had made his own decision that he was going to find his own way, yes he used the Doctor’s knowledge at work but that was the only time.  
  
Rose had been happy that David was moving on the Doctor had been wrong he didn’t need her. He needed his own space. They spoke on the phone once a day. They had become like brother and sister.  
  
Rose was sat at her desk in Torchwood HQ she was finishing off her report about her dimension jumps (the cannon had stopped working) she picked up a file and a small card fell out. She smiled.   
  
********

**_Detective Inspector Peter Carlisle.  
North Lakes constabulary._ **

  
  
She turned it and there was his station number and desk number and also his mobile. She took a deep breath, she dialled his mobile.  
  
“Carlisle.”  
  
“Erm Peter hello its Rose, Rose Tyler.”  
  
“Rose hi, sorry I thought it was work.”  
  
“You busy?”  
  
“No at home, you?”  
  
“At work but going home soon.”  
  
“So you rang?”  
  
“I did, I said I would.”  
  
“Yes you did.”  
  
“So you back in Kendal?”  
  
“I am, am heading down to London in a couple of days.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, have to attend court as a witness and I was part of the arresting team”  
  
“Well then when you get here I can show you round.”  
  
“You can yes and I look forward to it.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
“ROSE.” came over her intercom.  
  
“Ah back to work.”  
  
“Already?”  
  
“Yes, but ring me when you get here and we can meet up and have a coffee.”  
  
“Oh we already did the coffee date, how about I take you out to dinner instead.”  
  
“Now that is a good idea. See you soon Peter.”  
  
“You most certainly will Miss Tyler. Bye.”   
  
Rose smiled as she hung up,   
  
“Yes.” she pressed the button.  
  
“Director Tyler wants to see you in his office.”   
  
“Ok.”  
  
Rose smiled. Things were looking up.


End file.
